Dragon Physiology
The power to use the abilities of dragons. Variation of Mythical Bestiary. Also Called *Draconic/Draconian Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Draconus Body/Mimicry/Physiology (Scientific Name) *Dragon Body/Mimicry *Ryū Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Vritra Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Wyrm Body/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Dragon; a legendary creature, typically depicted with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European Dragon, derived from European folk traditions and which is ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese Dragon, with counterparts in Japan, Korea and other East Asian countries. Broadly speaking, dragons can be divided into following groups: *'Western Dragons', typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. It is sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. Dragon's blood often has magical properties. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a "great" hero who tries to slay it. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of the earth. *'Asian Dragons', typically portrayed as long, scaled, serpentine creatures with four legs. Traditionally they symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods, and are also a symbols of power, strength, and good luck. They have also extended range of supernatural powers, changing size or form (most are able to take human shape), fly among the clouds or hide in water, form clouds, turn into water, change color as an ability to blend in with their surroundings as an effective form of camouflage or glow in the dark. *'Lesser Drakes' is something of a catch-all category, including the lesser dragon-like beings, such as wyverns, worm/wyrms, lindworms, etc., which are generally smaller and more animal-like in mind and behavior. Applications *Atmospheric Adaptation *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Elemental Breath **Fire Breath *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability or Supernatural Durability **Enhanced Endurance or Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence or Supernatural Intelligence **Enhanced Stamina or Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced Strength or Supernatural Strength **Enhanced Senses or Supernatural Senses ***Enhanced Vision or Supernatural Vision *Enhanced Roar or Supernatural Roar *Fear Masking/Fearlessness *Flight, possibly by Wing Manifestation *Magic Resistance/Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail **Prehensile Tongue *Omnilingualism *Thermal Resistance Variations *Acid Generation *Beak Protrusion *Breath Powers *Camouflage *Draconic Element Manipulation *Draconic Energy Manipulation *Elasticity *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Form *Hypnosis *Magic *Multiple Heads *Multiple Legs *Mystical Blood *Mystical Healing *Mystical Soul *Poison Generation *Power Bestowal/Power Sharing *Regenerative Healing Factor *Shapeshifting **Malleable Anatomy **Size Manipulation *Unnatural Size Types of Dragons *'Armored Dragon Physiology' *'Asian Dragon Physiology' *'Balaur Physiology' *'Cartoon Dragon Physiology' *'Cosmic Dragon Physiology' *'Dimensional Dragon Physiology' *'Dragon Lord Physiology' *'Dragonborn Physiology' *'Dragonman Physiology' *'Elemental Dragon Physiology' *'Gestalt Dragon Physiology' **'Alien Dragon Physiology' **'Angelic Dragon Physiology' **'Bionic Dragon Physiology' ***'Draconic Machine Physiology' **'Demonic Dragon Physiology' **'Data Dragon Physiology' **'Dino-Dragon Physiology' **'Dragon Turtle Physiology' **'Fairy Dragon Physiology' **'Feather Dragon Physiology' **'Insect Dragon Physiology' **'Phoenix Dragon Physiology' **'Tannin Physiology' **'Undead-Dragon Physiology' ***'Ghost Dragon Physiology' ***'Skeleton Dragon Physiology' ***'Vampiric Dragon Physiology' *'Lesser Dragon Physiology' *'Mutated Dragon Physiology' *'Mystic Dragon Physiology' *'Primordial Dragon Physiology' *'Psychic Dragon Physiology' *'Skeleton Dragon Physiology' *'Superpowered Dragon Physiology' *'Transcendent Dragon Physiology' Associations *Chimera Physiology *Dragon Arm *Dragon Armor *Dragon Aura *Dragon Embodiment *Dragon Heart *Dragon Soul *Dragon Magic *Dragon Manipulation *Dragon Morphing *Feline Physiology *Fish Physiology *Giant Monster Physiology *Jabberwock Physiology *Jörmungandr Physiology *Longma Physiology *Mythical Bestiary *Ouroboros Physiology *Qilin Physiology *Reptilian Physiology **Avian Physiology ***Raptor Physiology **Lizard Physiology **Snake Physiology *Sea Serpent Physiology Limitations *May become excessively greedy/proud. *May not be able to transform back. *Size could be an issue. *In some, dealing with the issue of using energy to fly or use fire can be a problem since some who constantly breathe fire could have a problem with flying. *User gains the fundamental weaknesses of a dragon's body. **Eye may not as strongly protected as the rest of the body. *May not be innately magical, for example breathe-weapon could be biological. *May have restrictions on what kind of magic they may learn. Universal differences In some universes, there are a variety of dragons with different abilities; in Dungeons and Dragons, for example, dragons are arranged by type and corresponding element (Red dragons are fire-breathers, Bronze dragons use electricity). Known Dragon Types *'Warcraft:' These dragons are the guardians of Azeroth, they are divided into different Dragonflights which protect a different Aspect of Azeroth. **'Red:' Life **'Blue:' Magic **'Green:' Dream **'Bronze:' Time **'Black:' Earth, after Corruption: Death **'Infinite:' Anti-Time **'Chromatic:' Biological **'Netherwing:' Space **'Twilight:' Twilight *'Dungeons & Dragons:' The powers and personality depend on scale colors. There are two main categories of dragon: chromatic (the Evil-aligned) and metallic (the Good-aligned). Keep in mind that dragons tend to change in Dungeons and Dragons, as different editions are created and discarded. Here is a sample selection of what you might encounter: **'Black, Copper' and Green dragons breathe acid. Black and Copper dragons breathe a line of acid, whereas Green breathe a cone of acidic gas. **'Brass, Gold '''and '''Red' dragons breathe fire. A Red or Gold dragon's breath is a cone, whereas a Brass dragon's breath is a line. NOTE: Brass dragons can also breathe a cone of sleep. **'Silver' and White dragons breathe cold. Both dragons breath cones. NOTE: Silver dragons can also breathe a cone of paralyzing gas. **'Bronze' and Blue dragons breathe lightning. Both dragons breathe in lines. NOTE: Bronze dragons can also breathe a cone of ''repulsion. *'Metallic Dragons:' Dragons that also have extra breath weapons with spell-like effects, breathed in cones. **'Copper''' dragons breathe slow gas. **'Brass' dragons breathe sleep gas. **'Silver' dragons breathe paralyzing gas. **'Bronze' dragons breathe repulsion gas. **'Gold' dragons breathe weakening gas. *'Spyro universe:' These dragons are much inspired by the classic European, with powers of flight and a breath weapon, but are limited to the mastery of a single element. In the original series of games, there were six breaths: Fire, Water, Bubble, Electricity, Ice and Wind. Other breaths added later include Fury, Earth, Poison, Shadow and Fear. **'Purple dragons' are a special and rare breed of dragon. They have the ability to harness the power of multiple elements as opposed to a single one. *'Skylanders Universe:' These dragons vary in size and appearance, as well as powers. Younger dragons are highly adaptive to their surroundings, making their environment and childhood a key factor to their adulthood, powers, appearance, and personality. Their powers are mainly linked to the elements of Skylands, these dragons also possess powerful magic which also makes them immune to mind control. There are multiple species of dragons as well, which all possess their own unique abilities. **'Purple Dragons' Much like the purple dragons from the Spyro series, purple dragons in Skylanders can harness the powers of all the elements. *'Fairy Tail:' In this universe, there are dragons corresponding to each element, and each dragon is attuned to their element. *'American Dragon:' Within the universe, dragons are shape changers who can easily shift between human and dragon form to move between the mystic & human worlds. They have the traditional set of powers, but utilize their chi to make Thinking Duplicates of themselves and as an excess supply for Mysticism and spell casting. More experienced users can utilize their chi for making Life-Force Constructs such as energy claws. *'How to Train Your Dragon': In the Book of Dragons (also known as the Dragon Manual), Vikings of the Barbaric Archipelago recorded information about dragons and classified them. **'Stoker Class:' Dragons are hotheaded fire breathers, and most of them are capable of setting themselves on fire or possess their own, specialized form of using fire. **'Boulder Class:' Dragons are tough and associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and despite that their wings are smaller compared to their entire body, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. **'Sharp Class:' Dragons are vain and prideful, and all possess sharp body parts. **'Tidal Class: '''Dragons live in and near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they don't have fire breaths as their ranged attacks. These dragons are generally bigger in size than most of other classes, consisting of species classified in the large Dragons. **'Fear Class:' Dragons are stealthy and often (but not always) have multiple heads. Instead of fire, they breathe gases with different effects. **'Strike Class:' Dragons of this category are super fast, have pin-point accuracy, are highly intelligent and have incredible vice-like jaw strength. They are also the most difficult to train, but the most loyal once trained. **'Mystery Class:' Dragons that have little known about them. The often display unique abilities and behavior, whether they can hide themselves, or construct armor consisting of dragon bones. **'Tracker Class': Dragons that have a highly acute sense of smell to track and find things. *'Dragonalt The Resonance:' The dragons are mecha-like beings, that can transform into humans and return to their natural form using a process called Actualizing *'Dragon Crisis:' Dragons born in human form with scales on their hands. They use a color-classification system similar to that of Dungeons and Dragons. **'Red:' Fire Dragons **'Black:' Darkness Dragons **'White:' Ice Dragons **'Blue:' Water Dragons *'Breath of Fire:' Dragons of the Brood Clan can interbreed with other species due to having a human form. Such individuals can turn into a dragon via Ascension, and have the power to transform into different forms of dragons. *'A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones:' These dragons are inspired by the European version, but more closely resemble the Wyvern, having wings attached to their forelimbs. Most of the members of House Targaryen (and their ancestors, the Valyrians) tamed dragons and frequently used them in warfare. Hatching the eggs is no easy task, requiring a combination of fire and a blood sacrifice. Scale color also varies. Known Users ''See Also: Dragon Tropes, especially Our Dragons Are Different. Video Games Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Folklore/Mythology Known Objects *Path of the Dragon Stones (Dark Souls series) **Dragon Head Stone **Dragon Torso Stone *Bag of Dragonite (Earthbound) *Dragon Fullbottle/Sclashjelly/Evolbottle (Kamen Rider Build) *Gaster Blaster (Undertale) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Dragons (Jake Long Universe).png|Humans (American Dragon: Jake Long), in their dragon forms File:Toothless_(How_to_Train_Your_Dragon).gif|Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) httyd_dragon_renders_by_tfprime1114.png|Various dragon races (How to Train Your Dragon) File:Dragon_Man_(Earth-616).jpg|Dragon Man (Marvel Comics) File:Fire_Breath_by_Lockheed.jpg|Lockheed (Marvel Comics) File:Makluans_from_Avengers_vs._Pet_Avengers_Vol_1_1_001.jpg|Makluans (Marvel Comics) File:Fin_Fang_Foom_Marvel_Comics.jpg|Fin Fang Foom (Marvel Comics) File:Shou-Lau_(Earth-90221)_Immortal_Iron_Fist_Vol_1_21.jpg|Shou-Lao (Marvel Comics) Spike_ID_S8E11.png|Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Princess_Ember_ID_S6E5.png|Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Garble_ID_S6E5.png|Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Dragon_Lord_Torch_ID_S6E5.png|Dragon Lord Torch (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) The Royal Dragon 14.png|Dragons (Sofia the First) Dragon_Juto.jpg|Juto-Shisho (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Dragon_Chikara.jpg|Chikara-Shisho (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Dragon_Hisomi.jpg|Hisomi-Shisho (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Oroku Saki - Tengu Shredder.PNG|Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Ice Dragons Profile.png|Ice dragons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) File:Sapphire_Dragon_1.jpeg|The Sapphire Dragon (Xiaolin Showdown) turns its victims into sapphire statues. Dojo Xiaolin Showdown.gif|Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) is over 1000 year old dragon that has the ability to change his size and his genetic make-up at will. Chase Young 2.gif|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) has the ability to transform into a dragon, (he also has dragon characteristics in human form) Dulcy_The_Dragon_Pre-SGW.png|Dulcy the Dragon (Sonic SatAM/Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian dragon. Guitar Villain Dragon Miraculous Ladybug.png|When Jagged Stone was akumatized by Hawk Moth, his pet crocodile Fang (Miraculous Ladybug) was akumatized with him, turning him into a dragon. Penelope profile.jpg|Penelope (Barbie as Rapunzel) Hugo dragon.jpg|Hugo (Barbie as Rapunzel) Fire Princess Adventure Time Ultimate Elemental.png|When transformed into her pure elemental form, Flame Princess (Adventure Time) was turned into a firy dragon. Melty (Experiment 228).png|228/Melty (Lilo and Stitch) File:Maleficent_dragon.gif|Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|Dragon (Shrek) Master Chem profile v2.png|Master Chem (Tara Duncan) prpdrag.png|Princess Kyra (Reversal of the Heart) Anime/Manga File:Mafuga.png|Mafuga (Doraemon) is a wind demon dragon formed from three wind spirits: Fuuko, Gorado, and a the Red Egg. File:Acnologia_transforming_into_dragon.gif|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) once a human but bathed in dragons blood was able to become a real dragon. haku2.jpg|Haku (Spirited Away) a spirit that is capable of transforming into a dragon. SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-GX-NC.jpg|Slifer the Sky Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is the heavenly dragon and an Egyptian God. File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|The Winged Dragon of Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is the dragon of the sun and an Egyptian God, taking the form of a phoenix. File:Revolver_Dragon.png|The Revolver Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) lives up to its name. darkpray.jpg|Yui Hongo (Fushigi Yuugi) with the Beast god Seiryu seiryu.JPG|Seiryu (Fushigi Yuugi) in his Human-Beast form after summoned by Yui. Salamence_Dragon_Pulse.png|Salamence (Pokémon) is a Dragon-type Pokémon of immense destructive power and personality. Dragonite_Twister.png|Dragonite (Pokémon) is a Dragon-type Pokémon with a near impenetrable hide. GoomyLine.jpg|Goomy, Sliggoo, and Goodra (Pokémon) are powerful Dragon-type Pokémon, despite their resemblance to gastropods. Latias_Dragon_Pulse.png|Latias (Pokémon) is a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon of high intelligence and speed. Grunbeld, The Great Flame Dragon Berserk.png|Nicknamed the Great Flame Dragon, Grunbeld (Berserk) is an Apostle of the Band of The Falcon and serves as captain within its Giant Corp unit... Grunbeld's Corundum Dragon Form Berserk.jpeg|...and assumes his gigantic Corundum skinned Dragon state while transforming into his Apostle form. ShenronROF.png|Shenron (Dragon Ball) is a dragon that appears when all seven Dragon Balls are gathered. File:Dragons_K-sCnMD.jpg|Elma, Tohru, Kanna Kamui and Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa (Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon) File:Dragon_Momonosuke.jpeg|Kozuki Momonosuke (One Piece) ate an Artificial Devil Fruit that makes him sporadically transform into a small serpentine dragon. File:Kaido's_Dragon_Form.png|Kaido (One Piece) can transform into a giant serpentine dragon. Jin Toujou War God.jpg|Jin Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament) became able to transform into a western dragon after drinking the blood of Fafnir. Video Games MightyMakuta.jpg|Makuta Miserix (Bionicle) is described to enjoy shapeshifting into draconian forms Dragon Install.jpg|Sol Badguy's (Guilty Gear) true form is that of a humanoid dragon. Dragon_Rune.jpg|Dragon Rune (Suikoden) Ffbosstiamatpsp.png|Tiamat (Final Fantasy 1) Dragon Wario.jpg|Dragon Wario (Wario) Smokey the Dragon.JPG|Smokey the Dragon (Diddy Kong Racing) Volvagia.png|Volvagia (The Legend of Zelda) Dogadon.jpg|Dogadon (Donkey Kong 64) Ridley.jpg|Ridley (Metroid) Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) profil.jpg|Spyro (Spyro) is a rare purple dragon. Cynder DOTD Profile.jpg|Cynder (Spyro) Amphis_H.png|Amphis (Valkyrie Crusade) is one of the two dragon maiden twins who share the same body. Amphis is the fierce one.... Baena_H.png|And Baena (Valkyrie Crusade) is the homicidal one. Dragon Princess H.png|Dragon Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) Azure Dragon H.png|Azure Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) is one of the four guardian beasts, and also, one of the five dragon deities. Red_Dragon_H.png|Red Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) is the dragon deity of fire and one of the five dragon deities. Huang Long H.png|Huang Long (Valkyrie Crusade) is the mighty ruler of the four guardian beasts, and also, one of the five dragon deities. White_Dragon_H.png|White Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) is the dragon deity of light and one of the five dragon deities. Black_Dragon_H.png|Black Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) is the dragon deity of darkness and one of the five dragon deities. SashLilac.png|Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet), a water dragon from the planet Avalice. Avatar Fates M portrait.png|Corrin/Kamui (Fire Emblem Fates) can transform or partially transform into a dragon 4Koma_Lilith.png|Lilith (Fire Emblem Fates) HW_Volga_-_Standard_Outfit.png|Volga (Hyrule Warriors), the Dragon Knight. Live Television/Movies p2 marian rivera 02.jpg|Marianne Rivera as Bagwis (Ang Panday) in her human form. She can transform into a fire breathing and flying dragon. Emperor Han - Dragon Emperor.jpg|Emperor Han (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) in his terrifying three headed dragon form. File:Dragons_Game_of_Thrones.gif|Dragons (Game of Thrones) File:Eragon_(Inheritance_Cycle).gif|Dragon and rider (Inheritance Cycle) Literature Patrick Donovan.jpg|Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians) can generate the very flames that dragons breathe, which can take the form of an immense dragon of fire. Eragon's Dragon.JPG|Saphira (Inheritance Cycle) is a dragon bonded to Eragon. Thorn.JPG|Thorn (Inheritance Cycle) is a dragon bonded to Murtagh. Glaedr.JPG|Glaedr (Inheritance Cycle) is a dragon bonded to Oromis. Firnen.JPG|Fírnen (Inheritance Cycle) is a dragon bonded to the Elf Queen, Arya. Shruikan.png|Shruikan (Inherirance Cycle) is a dragon who was bonded to King Galbatorix against his will. Others File:Ugin,_the_Spirit_Dragon.jpg|Ugin (Magic: the Gathering), Spirit Dragon and progenitor of all dragons on Tarkir. File:Nidhogg_chewing_on_Yggdrasil.jpg|Níðhöggr (Norse Mythology) gnaws at a root of the world tree Yggdrasil. File:Fafnir_norse_mythology.jpg|Fafnir (Norse Mythology) dragons (1).jpg|Purple Dragon dragons (2).jpg|A Blue Dragon Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries